ONE FIRST KISS
by sh1nji uzum4ki
Summary: "Mana janjimu Naruto"kata Sakura apa ya janji Naruto sama Sakura.trus gimana cara Naruto nembak Hinata baca aja disini WARNING:ABAL,OC.dWWL dan warning-warning laenCHAPTER 3 UPTADE!
1. Chapter 1

One First Kiss

Teng teng,bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan ssekolah mengendarai skateboard menuju ganti pakaian aku bermain skateboard di taman seperti -tiba seorang wanita mendekatiku dan memanggil namaku.

"Naruto-kun"katanya

"Hinata-chan"sahutku

Sraak! Gubrak" aduh" aku meraung kesakitan setelah jatuh dari skateboardku

"Naruto-kun"Hinata berteriak dan menghampiriku

"aduh,tenang aku tidak apa-apa"jawabku

Dia membantuku berdiri akupun duduk di kursi -tiba Hinata bertanya.

"Naruto bukankah besok ulang tahunmu?"tanyanya

"hmm,kau tau ya"jawabku

"tidak aku dengar dari nii-san bahwa ulang tahunmu 10 oktober"katanya

Akupun berdiri dan mengambil bertanya apda Hinata

"Hinata kau mau menemaniku jalan malam ini"tanyaku akupun melihat wajah Hinata .Wajahnya terlihat merah.

"kau kenapa Hinata?"tanyaku

"tidak,aku bisa kok menemanimu jalan nanti malam"jawabnya

"ok nanti jam 7 aku jemput ya"kataku

"ok jam 7"balasnya

SKIP TIME

Tinnn, membunyikan klakson mobilkuagar terdengar seorang wanita menggunakan jaket berwarna ungu dan rok masuk ke mobil dan duduk disebelahku.

"Gomen, Naruto kau tadi menunggu terlalu lamaya"katanya meminta maaf

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang"kataku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil

Aku menyetir mobi ke KCM(Konoha Center Mall).Ya Mall yg lumayan memarkir mobil kami berjalan-jalan Hinata bertanya.

"Naruto kenapa kau mengajakku jalan malam ini"tanyanya

"emm,yaa aku ingin jalan denganmu saja, memang tidak boleh "jawabku dengan sedikit memelas

"jadi kau tidak suka denganku"katanya

Aku kaget mendengarnya

"Bukan begitu aku hanya…"jawabku terbata-bata

"Hanya apa "katanya dengan sedikit berteriak

"Hei, jangan rebut disini"kata seseorang sepertinya suaranya aku kenal

"iya ini tempat umum lho"tambah seorang wanita yg ini aku juga kenal suaranya

"Sasuke,Sakura sedang apa disini?"tanyaku bingung

"jangan Tanya aku dobe dia yg mengajakku kesini"kata sasuke agak kesal

"Naruto bukankah kita sudah ada janji"kata Sakura

TBC

POJOK PENULIS:hahahahaha maap telat ngenalin baru nama saya abam hyuga author baru(masih baru udah sok kenal*huuuuuuuu*)ini cerita saya bisa dibilang first pasti masih saya masih perlu bimbingan dari author senior disini saya cuma bisa bilang **REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

maap nungu uptadenya kelamaan ya hehehe

nah ini lanjutan dari chapter 1 hehehe

**Disclaimer:** kishimoto yg pinter,ganteng,baik,dan tidak sombong(dasar sok muji)

**Pairing:**NaruHina yg pasti hehehe

**Summary:**Naruto ketemu Sasuke sama Sakura di mall waktu jalan sama Hinata trus apa janji Naruto sama Sakura ya

**Warning:**ABAL,OC

ONE FIRST KISS

"Memang apa janjiku sakura"tanyaku kebingungan

" kaukan janji akan memberitau kami pacarmu "kata sakura

"itu betul dobe kaukan belum punya pacar"tambah sasuke

Mampus gw baru keinget gw ada janji *tring *gw baru aja dapet ide hahaha.

"nih pacar gw Hinata,gw baru aja jadian kemaren "kataku dengan sedikit gugup

"Haaah,yg bener "kata sakura kaget

"bagus,tumben kau menepati janji dobe "kata sasuke

"kalau kalian gak percaya akan ku buktikan"kataku dgn sedikit gugup(lagi)

"lihat ya "kataku sambil memeluk hinata

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah melihat wajahnya merah .akupun mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya ,tapi tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan ku.

"Hei Hinata bangun"kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"sudalah Naruto bawa saja dia pulang,kaukan baru jadian ya kami mau jalan-jalan dulu,ayo Sasuke "kata sakura yg langsung menarik tangan sasuke

"Hei sakura tunggu.."yah dia sudah pergi

Aku langsung menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke itu aku menyetir mobil ke rumah di depan rumahnya aku berpikir sesaat 'kalau aku ke rumah Hinata dgn Hinata yg tertidur aku bisa mati di hajar baik aku bawa Hinata ke apartemenku saja.'akupun menuju ke apartemenku setelah memarkir mobil aku menggendong Hinata, sesaat aku mendengar dia mengigau seperti 'naruto-kun',tapi aku tidak terlalu sampai dikamar aku membaringkan Hinata di kasurku .Sesaat aku melihat wajah Hinata yg manis tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada darah yg menetes dari hidungku .aku langsung menyekanya dgn mendekati wajah Hinata dan mengecup keningnya dan mengatakan'selamat malam Hinata'.

**TBC**

Gimana seru gak,ini buatnya semaleman lho!(gak nanya).tapi abm minta maap ya(maap apa mangap sih)kalo kependekan gomen ya.

bonus

Abm:haaaaaaaaaa~ keabisan ide nih,

Naruto:woi,abam kenapa lo?.

Abam:tau nih gw keabisan ide.

Naruto:gw punya ide nih

Abm:apa idenya ?.

Naruto:sini gw bisikin

*Naruto membisikan sesuatu ke abam*

Naruto:gimana bagus ga?.

Abm:hmmmmmmmmm

Naruto:woi,ditanya jawab dong

Abm:hmmmmmmm-zzzzzzzzzz

Naruto:rasenggan

Abm:gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa*cling*

Hinata:Naruto-kun sedang apa?.

Naruto:oh Hinata,aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada penulis bodoh itu.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata pergi jalan berduaan bagaimana nasib abm ya?

Abm :woi,tolongin dong(nyangkut di pohon)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin chapter kemaren mau bikin sibuk terusssss,

Udah tanpa ba bi bu lagi baca aja langsung.

Disclaimer:so pasti Naruto punya masashi kishimoto kalo punya saya kiamat sudah dekat berarti hehehe.

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

"huaaaaaah,sudah pagi ya?"aku menguap dan mengucek-ngucek mataku.

Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau makanan dari menuju dapur.

"Hinata kau sudah bangun"kataku kaget melihat dia sedang memasak makanan.

"emm,Naruto aku cuma memasak makanan untukmu"kata Hinata dgn sedikit itu dia memberikanku kotak makanan .

"cobalah Naruto"katanya

Aku mengambilnya dan memakannya.

"emmm, ini enak sekali Hinata."kataku sambil terus memakan

"benarkah?"katanya

Setelah itu aku menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hinata,terimakasih ya telah membuatkan ku sarapan"kataku

"sa…sama-sama Naruto"katanya malu-malu

"Hinata, kau mau ku antar pulang"kataku

"ti…tidak usah, nanti merepotkanmu"katanya

"tidak apa-apa anggap saja ucapan terimakasih Karena kau membuatkan aku sarapan" kataku memaksa.

"emm,kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar ya"katanya

"ok"kataku .setelah itu aku mengambil jaket oranyeku dan menuju pintu depan.

"ayo Hinata"kataku sambil menarik wajahnya sedikit merah.

Skip time

Di depan rumah Hinata.

"terimakasih Naruto sudah mengantarku"katanya.

"sama-sama Hinata"tiba-tiba Hinata berjinjit dan mencium pipiku lalu dia lari masuk ke Cuma bisa melamun bingung.

Keesokan Harinya

Matahari masuk dari sela-sela jendela menyinari mataku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat jam. Waaaaaa setengah 7 aku terlambat ke gara-gara nonton bola langsung mandi,pakai seragam,sarapan seadanya,lalu aku langsung menyambar sampai di depan sekolah aku melihat gerbang ingin tertutup akupun mempercepat laju skateboardku dan….srak aku terjatuh tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya Aku langsung bangun dan mengambil skateboardku lalu berlari menuju di depan kelas aku bertemu dgn guru kakashi.

"Naruto,apakah kau terlambat lagi?"Tanya dia dengan tatapan yg menyeramkan.

"tidak, ta..tadi saya Cuma mengambil barang yg tertinggal "kataku

"oh,kalau begitu ayo masuk"balasnya dgn wajah yg ramah(cepet banget berubahnya*di raikiri kakashi*)

Aku langsung masuk kelas dan duduk di yg disebelahku menyapaku.

"pagi Naruto"sapanya ramah .

"pagi Hinata"balasku

Setelah itu kakashi memerintahkan(yaaah make memeritahkan lagi*di rasengan Naruto* )menulis tulisan yg dipapan ingin menulis aku merasakan lenganku memegangnya aku melrasakan ada luka lecet disana pasti luka saat jatuh dipintu gerbang tadi aku mengerang kesakitan saat aku menulis, Hinata yg disebelahku bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"tanyanya.

"tidak,aku tidak apa-apa "kataku sambil menahan sakit tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.(yah kegeeran lo*di gebukin satu kampung*)

Tiba-tiba aku melihat darah merembes dari bagian lenganku, Hinata yg melihat langsung menarik tanganku.

"kau mau apa Hinata?"tanyaku sambil menahan sakit.

"mau membawamu ke ruang kesehatan "jawabnya sambil meminta izin ke guru kakashi.

Di ruang kesehatan.

"kau tunggu di sini ya Naruto aku ingin membeli perban dulu,perban disini habis"katanya.

"yaa"aku menjawab dia pergi keluar aku yg bosan membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar.

Hinata POV

Aku harus cepat pasti Naruto sedang menungguku(orang dia tidur).aku menuju koprasi dan membeli segulung itu aku kembali ke ruang kesehatan disana terlihat seorang berambut pirang tengah tertidur di ranjang aku mendekatinya dan melihat wajahnya yg begitu manis. aku melamun sesaat dan mengelus pipinya(eit's jangan senyum-senyum)tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya aku langsung menarik tanganku dan membalutkan perban dilengannya,

"Hinata"katanya sambil membuka matanya

"a..ada apa naruto"kataku dgn sedikit -tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sudah 1 cm lagi dgn menutup mata dgn -tiba terdengar suara bel sekolah yg yg yg sadar langsung menarik wajahnya dan berkata dgn wajah yg merah.

"emm,terima kasih Hinata"katanya dgn wajah yg merah semerah tomat segar.

"sa..sama-sama"balasku sambil tersenyum manis kulihat wajahnya semakin merah.

"sudah ya Hinata aku ingin ke kantin dulu"katanya sambil memegang lengannya.

"i..iya"balasku

Naruto POV

Dgn sedikit gontai aku jalan memikirkan apa yg barusan ku lakukan tadi sungguh bodohnya -tiba ada suara yg memanggilku aku mencari sumber suara itu.

"HEI,NARUTO SINI"teriak seseorang yg ternyata Kiba.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak kiba"kata lee yg menutup telinganya yg mendekati mereka(Sasuke,Kiba,Lee,Shikamaru,dan Shino).Kami berjalan bersama menuju -tiba kiba bertanya.

"Naruto benar kau pacaran dgn Hinata?"kata kiba

"ekh,si..siapa yg bilang"kataku gugup

"kau sendiri yg bilang dobe,kemarin lusa"kata sasuke sinis

"kau kemarin juga pergi sama Sakurakan"kataku menggoda sasuke.

"Hn,bukan urusanmu"katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya aku langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"kau mau kemana Naruto?"Tanya Kiba

"mau cari angin"jawabku

Hinata POV

"Hei Hinata ,katanya kau sudah jadian dgn Naruto"Tanya yg mendengarnya tidak bisa menjawab.

"emmm..itu emm" kataku malu-malu

"sudahlah Hinata semua juga sudah tau kau pacaran dgn Naruto"kata Sakura.

"emmm…tapi…itu.."aku gugup sekali

"Sudahlah sekarang coba temui dia, paling dia sedang melihat awan di atap sekolah"kata Ino.

Aku yg mendengar itu mendengar itu langsung menuju atap benar,disana ada seorang laki-laki berambut oranye(sekarang oranye tadi pirang)sedang berdiri menatap mendekatinyadan memanggilnya.

"Naruto"kataku lembut

"Hinata"balasnya lembut sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Naruto sedang apa disini? "tanyaku

"ah tidak aku hanya melihat awan saja,selain itu angin disini juga sejuk"jawabnya.

"emm.. Naruto ak"kata-kataku terpotong.

"Hinata ada yg ingin kutanyakan padamu"katanya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"A…apa itu Naruto?"kataku gugup

**tbc**

akhirnya selesai juga nih fic butuh tiga hariloh bikinnya. soalnya sh1nji orangnya super sibuk walaupun masih kelas 1 smp sh1nji minta maap kalo ceritanya gak seru kasih flame sih silahkan tapi jangan panas-panas nanti rumah sh1nji kebakar hehehehe.

Jadi sh1nji cuma bilang tolong** review **prikitiew hahahahahaha.


End file.
